


First Kiss

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Kara gets a little excited when she sees Nia take down a large group of aliens.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 31
Kudos: 136





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> No betas, we dye like wmoen!

Nia stood in the middle of the ring of now unconscious aliens feeling more than a little impressed with herself. Well, stood might be a generous team, but ‘swayed unsteadily’ sounded so much less bad ass, and given that Nia had just taken down a dozen bad guys, she thought she deserved to feel bad ass, even if releasing that much dream energy at once had left her feeling a bit like a truck had run over her, backed up, and run over her again.

Another wave of dizziness hit and Nia decided that maybe being badass was overrated. Thankfully, before she could sit down, or collapse if she was being honest, Kara was there.

“That was amazing!” Kara said, with so much enthusiasm that Nia couldn’t help but smile even as she swayed a little, but before she could get around to the collapsing she found herself being kissed. Her first thought was, ‘this is unexpected’ followed quickly by ‘Oh, Kara is kissing me,’ and then very quickly by ‘Holy shit! Kara is kissing me!’, and finally, ‘Fuck, she’s good at this.’

She wrapped her arms around Kara, and kissed her back with all the energy she could muster, holding on tightly to keep from falling over as she lost herself in the feel of Kara’s arms around her and Kara’s breasts pressed against her and was that… oh, yes, that was Kara’s tongue on her lips, in her mouth, and she was pretty sure that whimper was hers, because Kara was really, really good at kissing.

When the kiss ended, Nia looked into Kara’s eyes and saw a hint of panic there, which didn’t make any sense at all, unless she was worried that the kiss wasn’t good.

“That was amazing,” Nia said. Then she leaned forward and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder as the blackness claimed her.

*** 

“Kara, she’s fine,” Alex said.

“People who are fine don’t pass out, Alex!” Kara said. “You don’t hang IV fluids for people who are fine.”

“Okay, let me rephrase that. She’s going to be fine. That last blast took a lot of energy, and her blood sugar crashed. The IV fluids are just glucose. If she was awake, I’d have fed her a couple of snickers bars and told her to eat a big dinner.”

“That sounds really good,” Nia said as she opened her eyes, taking in the small medical bay in the tower.

“You’re awake!” Kara said. Nia felt a burst of wind as Kara used super speed to rush to her side.

“Little hard to nap with you yelling at Alex,” Nia grumbled.

“Sorry,” Kara said.

“You should be,” Nia said.

“I was worried,” Kara protested. “You passed out.”

“Yeah. Definitely not the highlight of my day.”

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked as she pressed her fingers to her wrist and looked at her watch.

“Tired,” Nia said. Her stomach chose that moment to add to the conversation by growling loudly. “And hungry, apparently.”

“Has this happened before?” Alex said.

“You mean, passing out after a battle?”

“Yes. Or any feelings of weakness or light headedness.”

“Sometimes, after a big fight,” Nia said.

Alex nodded. “You’re showing some very early signs of malnutrition. Did you increase your calorie intake when you started using your powers?”

“No,” Nia said.

Alex shook her head. “Increase in physical activity. Use of Alien powers. Low blood sugar. Congratulations. I pronounce you underfeed. I’m proscribing an extra meal every day, as many donuts as you can stand, and at least two days of bed rest.”

“Two days?” Nia said.

“Two days,” Alex said. “You passed out from low blood sugar. That’s serious business. You need a chance to recover. It’s Friday, so you can take the weekend off, and go back to work on Monday.”

“She can stay at my place,” Kara said.

Alex turned and gave Kara a look.

“What? Yvette is out of town, and Nia will need someone to take care of her.”

Nia wanted to say she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but she didn’t, because she wasn’t about to argue with a chance to spend the whole weekend with Kara. Especially now that there might be a chance for kissing.

“That’s a good idea,” Nia said.

Alex turned and gave her the same look she’d just given Kara.

“It’s settled, then,” Kara said. “I’ll take Nia back to my place, and you, J’onn, M’gann and Brainy can cover the city for the weekend.”

Alex rolled her yes. “Fine. I’ll take out the IV, as long as you promise to feed her as soon as you get her back to your apartment.”

“Done!” Kara said.

*** 

The flight back to Kara’s was different. Normally when Kara took her flying, she wrapped an arm around Nia’s back, and held Nia tight against her body. It was something Nia had always enjoyed and felt a little guilty about because of why she enjoyed it. The feel of Kara’s body pressed up against hers was probably a bit more sensual than Kara realized. Of course, that might have just been because Nia had been attracted to Kara pretty much from the moment they met. Finding out that Kara was Supergirl had kind of kicked her crush into overdrive, but she’d worked to ignore it and just be Kara’s friend, because she didn’t think Kara would ever return her interest. Now that she knew different, she’d been looking forward to being able to enjoy the experience guilt free.

Except, Kara had other ideas. As soon as Alex had taken the IV lines out and put a Band-Aid on the back of her hand, Kara had scooped Nia up in her arms and carried her bridal style up to the balcony, then flown her across town to Kara’s loft before depositing her on the bed. A little presumptuous maybe, but Nia wasn’t going to complain.

“Wait here,” Kara said before heading over to a chest of draws. She returned a moment later with a pair of soft looking flannel pajamas. “Why don’t you change while I order dinner.”

“Okay,” Nia said.

“Anything in particular you want?”

“Burritos?”

“No beans, extra crème?”

“And Churros. With Chocolate sauce.”

“Chocolate chip cookie dough flautas?”

“YES!”

“Okay,” Kara said. She gave Nia a nervous smile before she disappeared out into the main part of the apartment. Nia smiled as she got up, and quickly stripped out of her super suit, and pulled on the pajamas Kara had loaned her, then climbed back into bed and waited. When Kara didn’t come back after a few minutes, she frowned.

“Kara?”

Kara appeared in a burst super speed. “Are you okay? Do you need something? I have some Chocos in the cabinet if you need something before the food gets here. Or water. Do you need water? Or both.”

“Kara,” Nia said.

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

Nia started at her for a moment, considering what to say. It was very clear that something was wrong, because Kara never got this nervous unless there was. Unfortunately, Nia had a pretty good idea what it was. She patted the bed next to her.

“Come sit with me.”

“I… um… I should wait for the food.”

“The food won’t be here for at least twenty minutes, and you have super hearing and super speed,” Nia said. “If you’re going to avoid me for the next two days, I can get an uber home once we’ve had dinner.”

“NO!”

Nia patted the bed again. “Then come sit.”

Kara walked over and sat down on the bed next to Nia.

“Now, what’s wrong?”

Kara looked down. “Are you mad at me?” she asked.

“Mad at you?”

Kara looked up at her. “About earlier. I know I shouldn’t have kissed you like that.”

“Oh.” Nia looked down at her hands as a sinking feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. Of course Kara wasn’t really interested in her. She wasn’t sure what she’d been thinking. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It is!” Kara said. “I shouldn’t have kissed you without asking.”

Nia looked up at Kara. “That’s what you’re worried about?” she asked, the sinking feeling replaced with a small glimmer of hope.

“Yeah,” Kara said. “I mean, I know you and Brainy aren’t together anymore, but that doesn’t mean it’s okay for me to just grab you and kiss you. I just…”

“Why did you kiss me?” Nia asked.

“Because you’re amazing,” Kara said. “You’re brave and strong and smart and you care so much about helping people and doing the right thing and you’re beautiful and I just… I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time, and I got so excited seeing you take out a dozen Bolovaxians with one hit and I just got carried away, and I totally get if you’re mad at me, and I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

Nia reached out and took Kara’s hand in hers. “Anything?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I can think of one thing I’d really like,” Nia said.

“What is it?” Kara said.

“You could kiss me again,” Nia said.

“What?”

“You could kiss me again,” Nia said. “I didn’t really get to enjoy it as much as I wanted to last time, what with the passing out and all.”

“You want me to kiss you?” Kara said. “Really?”

“Only since the day we met,” Nia said.

Kara leaned in, a little hesitantly, but Nia wasn’t having it. She leaned forward and closed the distance between them, and when their lips met, it seemed to spark something in Kara, because she immediately took control of the kiss, and Nia whimpered as Kara nibbled on her lip, she opened her mouth as she felt Kara’s tongue seeking entry, and she moaned as Kara’s tongue slipped into her mouth. The longer the kiss went on, the more sure she was that her earlier assessment was right. Kara was a really good kisser.

When Kara broke the kiss, Nia found herself chasing Kara’s lips, but Kara pulled back to far for Nia to kiss her. “Was that good?” she asked.

“Very,” Nia said. “Much better without the passing out at the end.”

Kara laughed. “Can I do it again?”

“Any time you want,” Nia said.

Kara leaned in and kissed her again and Nia decided it was official. Kissing Kara was her new favorite thing in the entire universe.

“You’re supposed to be resting,” Kara said when the kiss was over.

“Keep kissing me and I promise I won’t get out of this bed the whole weekend.”

Kara smiled. “I think I can work with that.”


End file.
